SBR Chapter 1
|-| Magazine = |vol = 1 (81) |chapter = 1 (753) |ja_kanji = スティール・ボール・ラン 記者会見 |ja_romaji = Stīru Bōru Ran Kisha Kaiken |page = 54 |date = February 2, 2004ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 書誌情報 |sdate = January 19, 2004Weekly Shōnen Jump #1769 - No. 8, 2004 |wsj = #8, 2004Weekly Shōnen Jump Pure Rankings 2004 |anime = |prev = |next = }} , originally in the WSJ release, is the first chapter of Steel Ball Run and the seven hundred fifty-third chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary A ruckus is heard in an unnamed native American village, where the chief is informed that the man named Sandman has been keeping English literature with him. This is considered a crime, and Sandman is pursued by his fellow villagers. However, he somehow manages to outrun them on-foot while the villagers are riding horses. Sandman then uses a horse to kick himself higher and reach the top of a rocky formation, escaping his pursuers. A mysterious hand materializing out of Sandman's arm is seen blinding a horseman with sand. When Sandman climbs at the top of the rocky mountain, he sees his , who beats him and orders him to apologize to the village. Sandman refuses, explaining that their tribe will have to study their enemy, the White Man, in order to survive. Later, in a conversation with his sister, he indicates a multitude of perfectly hemispherical hand-sized depressions in a rock face. He says that it's evidence of an impossible horseback leap, and that the tool they used is likely made by a white man. He then shows his sister a newspaper headline regarding the Steel Ball Run race, with a grand prize of $50,000,000. Elsewhere, a man reports complications in the logistics of the race to Steven Steel, the promoter of the race; they depict an over-subscription of (culturally diverse) entrants. Steel rudely tells the assistant off, ordering him to stop any disorder, and failing that, throw any troublemaker out of the race. When the assistant leaves, Steven jumps at the arms of his young wife Lucy, expressing his doubts about whether he can handle the race, but Lucy reassures him. Later, Steven holds a press conference. Giving the race's rules, he explains that the Steel Ball Run race will start on the Pacific San Diego beach at 10 a.m. on September 25, 1890. The goal is New York, in a distance of ~6000 km. First place will receive $50,000,000; second will receive $1,000,000; third will receive $500,000; fourth will receive $250,000; fifth will receive $120,000; and so on, up to 10th place, along with special checkpoint prizes. The only condition for participants is an age of over 16 years, and a participation fee of $1200. Projecting a race time of 60 – 80 days, Steven mentions the rule that changing horses is not allowed. Weapons are allowed, but not crime. Steven names Mountain Tim, , and Diego Brando as among the most famous entrants. Finally, he rejects a question about his wife Lucy, who's suggested to be 14 years of age. As a man drops a pouch of coins on a counter, the reiterates the Steel Ball Run race rules, then asks for the former's signature. The man is given a race commemoration medal and badge, with the identifying number B-636. He signs "Gyro Zeppeli" and grins widely, revealing his shining teeth. A man reaches for Gyro's Steel Ball from behind him. When he touches it, he is forced to his knees, unable to stand. When the clerk notes that Gyro's fee is short $20, Gyro uncovers the missing money out of the man's hands. Appearances |Av2=Sndmnsister.png|Name2=Unnamed Characters#Sandman's Sister|SName2=Sandman's Sister|Status2= |Av3=StephenSteelAv.png|Name3=Steven Steel|Status3= |Av4=LucySteelAv.png|Name4=Lucy Steel|Status4= |Av5=TimAv.png|Name5=Mountain Tim|Status5= |Av6=Urmd Avdol.png|Name6=Minor Characters#Urmd Avdol|SName6=Urmd Avdol|Status6= |Av7=DotHanAv.png|Name7=Minor Characters#Dot Han|SName7=Dot Han|Status7= |Av8=DiegoAv.png|Name8=Diego Brando|Status8= |Av9=Steels little helpers.png|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Steel Ball Run Staff|SName9=Steel Ball Run Staff|Status9= |Av10=GyroAv.png|Name10=Gyro Zeppeli|Status10= |Av11=Thief.png|Name11=Unnamed Characters#Thief|SName11=Thief|Status11= }} }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Chapters